phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Curry
| image = Tim Curry.jpg | caption = Tim Curry at the 47th Emmy Awards Governor's Ball. | birthname = Timothy James Curry | gender = Male | birthdate = April 19, 1946 (age 69) | birthplace = Grappenhall, Cheshire, England, UK | roles = | characters = Stubbings, Dr. Lloyd Wexler (uncredited), Worthington Dubois | otherprojects = The Rocky Horror Picture Show The Hunt for Red October Spamalot Home Alone 2: Lost in New York Annie | image2 = | caption2 = }} Tim Curry is a British singer, comedian, and actor with roles in movies, theater and TV. His most famous early role is that of Dr. Frank-N-Furter, A Scientist, from both the British stage production and the movie The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He is also a voice actor for many animated series and video games. He also played Long John Silver in Muppet Treasure Island. For Phineas and Ferb, he provides the voice of Stubbings, a butler to Charles Pipping IV. Pipping is a neighbor of Reginald and Winifred Fletcher. In the same episode ("A Hard Day's Knight"), Tim is also very likely the voice for Dr. Lloyd Wexler. (He is listed in the credits a second time under "Additional Voices", but the similarities in the voice of Professor Calamitous in The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron indicate that Tim provided the voice for Lloyd Wexler). He also voices Worthington Dubois in "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets". Notable Roles * Dr. Frank-N-Furter, The Rocky Horror Picture Show (stage production and movie) * Wadsworth, Clue * Darkness, Legend * Dr. Yevgeniy Petrov, The Hunt for Red October * Pennywise, Stephen King's It * King Arthur, Spamalot * Professor Finbarr Calamitous, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * Gabriel Knight in two of the Gabriel Knight video games * Voice of Lemony Snicket in the Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events video game, and Narrator for the audiobook versions of the novels * Mr. Salamone, Eloise: The Animated Series (a.k.a. "Me, Eloise") * Nigel Thornberry, The Wild Thornberrys and Rugrats Go Wild * Dale "The Whale" Biederbeck, Monk * Chief Elder, Dinosaurs * Prince, Garfield:A Tail of Two Kitties * Long John Silver, Muppet Treasure Island * Major Vladikov, McHale's Navy * Jacko, ChalkZone * Slagar the Cruel, Redwall * Mouse King, Barbie in the Nutcracker Awards * Daytime Emmy Award, Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series, Captain James S. Hook in "Peter Pan and the Pirates". * Whatsonstage Theatregoers' Choice Award, Best Actor in a Musical, King Arthur in Monty Python's Spamalot. Background Information * His nickname is "The Cheshire Cat". * One of three actors to play the role of Dale "The Whale" Biederbeck on Monk. * Sang with Carly Simon on her album, Spy. * His role on Phineas and Ferb is an unofficial reunion with two other actors from The Rocky Horror Picture Show movie: Richard O'Brien (Lawrence Fletcher) and Barry Bostwick (Clyde Flynn). However, Lawrence does not meet Stubbings or Dr. Lloyd Wexler in the "A Hard Day's Knight" episode. Clyde does not appear in the episode either. External links * * *Tim Curry at The Internet Broadway Database * *Tim Curry fanlisting Category:Real World Articles Category:Actors Category:T